Mientras estemos juntos
by Mister Walker
Summary: Junto a él sentía que podía vencer cualquier obstáculo, superar lo que sea o enfrentar a quien sea, él le daba más seguridad... Percabeth, "A solo tres semanas de LA CASA DE HADES" XDDDDDDDDDDDD


_"Dicen que soy héroe, yo débil, tímido, casi insignificante, si siendo como soy hice lo que hice, imagínense lo que pueden hacer todos ustedes juntos."_

_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

Sigo caminando por aquel túnel oscuro mientras el dolor y el miedo me invaden, ya desde hace un buen tramo, ni siquiera puedo llevarme las manos a los ojos para ocultarlos porque están cubiertas de húmedas y pegajosas telarañas más esa es la misma razón que me impulsa a seguir, eso y el ruido que a mis espaldas me persigue, diminutos pasos que precede a una marea negra viviente de arácnidos que me persigue, no puedo parar, debo continuar.

Llego a un abismo con dos barandas con ganchos, tomo la antorcha a mi lado y prendo un muro de fuego detrás mío para ralentizarlas, tejo mi camino sobre las barandas… las pruebas de ella, me mueve más el miedo que la inteligencia pero consigue seguir adelante mientras todo se quema a mis espaldas, incluyendo la marea negra, el túnel oscuro vuelve a abrirse delante mío como una invitación a mi muerte, pero ya no tengo por donde volver así que sigo, un par de metros, mi tobillo me castigo sin piedad, esta oscuro, húmedo y con un fuerte olor dulce como un aviso de lo que me espera delante, todo esto quiero derribarme hasta casi quiero echarme en el suelo y llorar… pero no puedo.

_Él espera que regrese._

Finalmente llegó a mi destino, la perdición dorada de los gigantes se alza pálida ante mí, la última parada de mi viaje… oigo ruidos arriba mío, veo como las cuerdas blancas se mecen con el peso de algo, un borrón negro de odio, rencor y muerte… baja hasta mí, estoy perdida… voy a morir. La tejedora dicta mi sentencia, voy a terminar como otro tapiz que cuelga a mi alrededor, no hay esperanza… he fallado.

_No… no me puedo rendir, debo pensar._

Algo me viene a la mente, un plan loco y arriesgado, la tejedora es grande, fuerte y orgullosa… esa es su debilidad, quien diría que terminaría tejiendo su propia derrota aunque no es que me sienta muy orgullosa yo de ello porque, aun cuando intentó matarme, pude entenderla por un momento, aun así mi premio me supera, estoy sola, asustada y sin apoyo pero y la tejedora tiene su propio ejército, un ejército pequeño, peludo y numeroso que me rodea.

_No hay escapatoria._

Me disculpo con él, por haber roto mi promesa… cuando el cielo explota y sus trozos caen sobre nosotros. En unos pocos minutos estoy de vuelta en sus brazos, no puedo evitar llorar, dejar salir todo el miedo y el dolor que sentí solo él puede consolarme, los demás nos rodean pero solo puedo pensar en él en esos momentos, no se separa de mi ni un minuto mientras narro mi aventura dejándolos boquiabiertos, recibo sus halagos pero no me siento feliz, siento que más que un triunfo es una victoria pírrica.

_Una victoria acosta de un gran dolor._

De pronto toda mi seguridad se desploma, así como yo hacia el gran agujero debajo nuestro, pero ni aun así él se separa de mi lado, pero el dolor me arrebata a las sombras… cuando vuelvo en sí me veo colgando de una mano, sobre una gran oscuridad, el me agarró… paro mi caída, a costa de su seguridad, la muerte parece llamarnos debajo nuestro, a su oscuro vientre y con una risa diabólica, era inútil… le suplico que me deje ir, prefiero ser yo que él, que al menos uno de los dos se salve.

_Pero se niega._

Sus palabras calientan mi pecho, como una bombilla que ilumina la oscuridad, la oscuridad que nos rodea y nos llama, aunque todo esto sea trágico una parte de mí acepta que es necesario, luego de oír a quienes nos gritan desde arriba, a quien nos mira desde el borde tendiéndonos una mano que sabe que no podemos alcanzar, él lo mira aun sin soltarme y le grita unas últimas palabras, y luego me mira.

_No voy a ir ningún lado sin él, nunca más._

Aun contra todo pronóstico, la oscuridad rodeándonos, una voz oscura llamándonos, nuestros amigos gritándonos… sus palabras me hacen feliz.

—Mientras estemos juntos— Los últimos rayos del sol filtrándose entre la oscuridad, quizá lo último que veríamos en la vida, nos soltamos.

Y caímos juntos.

La vida queda detrás dando paso a la oscuridad, la voz oscura ahora ríe ansiosa por nuestra llegada mientras tomados de la mano caemos… juntos, sin pensar siquiera si sobreviviríamos al impacto, caemos juntos.

—Percy—

—Descuida, todo va a estar bien—

Me envuelve con sus brazos, mientras la fría oscuridad ahora es reemplazada por un ardiente rojo… el ardor aumenta más mientras el aire se calienta volviendo difícil respirar, pero el estrecha aún más su abrazo sin saber lo que nos espera, pero estamos juntos.

—Annabeth—

El suelo se acerca cada vez más, ya casi vamos a chocar.

—Annabeth…—

Ya lo tenemos enfrente.

—¡ANNABETH!—

**O-o-o-o-O**

Se levanta de entre las sabanas con un sobresalto mientras un par de fuertes manos la detienen antes de irse delante.

Su respiración es agitada, el sudor frio baja por su piel, varios mechones agitados de su pelo caen frente a su rostro marcado por la sorpresa y el terror, siente como si su pecho fuera a estallar y su mente a apagarse… pero una voz consigue calmarla, hablándole suave, acariciando su pelo y el vendaje bajo este que rodea su frente, retiene sus brazos vendados hasta las muñecas con las suyas en un agarre fuerte pero gentil, su rostro preocupado tan cerca del suyo como una prueba de la realidad, de que todo era un sueño.

—Percy…— llora antes de abrazarlo tan fuerte le saca un gruñido leve de su boca.

—Descuida, todo está bien— le responde amablemente luego de recuperar el aire.

Pero ella continua llorando en su hombro, dejando fluir sus emociones, liberando ese nudo en su garganta como si con eso pudiera respirar más tranquila y sin embargo el horror aún sigue ahí, el miedo y el pavor, sentimientos que parece que ahora la acompañan.

—Todo va a estar bien— le dice Percy mientras estrecha más sus brazos alrededor reconfortantes luego de un rato el llanto se vuelve un simple sollozo permitiéndole respirar más tranquila.

Una escena que ya era menos frecuente pero aun así todavía presente, desde que ambos lograron salir del Tártaro con vida.

Pero hay algunas heridas que no sanan, eso hasta los dioses mismos lo saben, tal vez no las físicas pero si las mentales… y esas heridas son las que acompañarían a la pareja toda su vida luego de lo visto y vivido allí abajo, luego de subir por montañas de fuego y de andar por valles de muerte, ver a varios condenados enemigos de los dioses padecer horrorosas torturas.

Y más aún frente a las puertas de la muerte.

—Lo siento— murmura Annabeth agachando un poco la cabeza.

Él parpadea confundido.

—Por actuar de esta forma— vuelve a murmura mientras se limpia los ojos.

Percy suspira.

—Annabeth…—

—El viaje aun no acaba y ya estoy derrumbándome…—

Pero su novio la calla con una mano antes de dirigirle una mirada gentil.

—Eres humana, no un dios chica lista— lo resumió así de fácil mientras la tomaba del rostro. —Eso también es parte de la maravillosa persona que eres—

Levanta su rostro con su mano para poder verla mejor, pero al hacer esto puede ver como nuevas lágrimas bajando de sus ojos en una expresión de dolor y pena pero antes de que se pregunte el por qué ella alza una mano y la pasa por el parche venda que yace sobre su ojo izquierdo, Annabeth se muerde el labio mientras vuelve a llorar como si tuviera la culpa de ello.

—Ya no te culpes más por eso… fue solo un pequeño precio por tu seguridad— le decía Percy mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares. —Además… seguro que Apolo me lo deja como nuevo cuando lo veamos otra vez—bromeó.

Una pequeña risa escapa entre su dolor mientras espera que así sea ya que deseaba volver a su rostro reflejado en sus dos ojos verdes, la verdad es que ella a veces se preguntaba qué haría sin él… una pregunta que casi obtuvo su respuesta cuando estuvo a punto de verlo quedarse atrás cerrando las puertas, pero un milagro de los destinos le permitió tenerlo en ese momento a su lado consolándola luego de su aterradora carrera por el tártaro, y aunque ahora ambos se habían vuelto los primeros mortales en entrar y salir vivos de la prisión de máxima seguridad del Hades, a ella solo le importaba que los dos estuvieran juntos.

Y es que para Annabeth no había mejor lugar en el mundo que estar en los brazos de Percy, junto a él sentía que podía vencer cualquier obstáculo, superar lo que sea o enfrentar a quien sea, él le daba más seguridad y el estar los dos juntos en la enfermería del Argos II luego de su travesía por el peor de los infiernos era la prueba fehaciente…

—No quiero que me alejen de ti…— le dijo ya mejor y más contenta sin separarse de su abrazo. —…nunca más—

Casi podía sentir como la calidez de su sonrisa la embargaba, lo vio alzar la mirada sigilosamente hacia la ventanilla de la puerta y luego hacia el cuarto separado desde donde vino.

—¿Percy?— balbuceo al ver como él se metía en la cama con ella cubriendo a ambos con la sabana.

Luego la acostó ella y se acomodaron abrazados los dos.

—Dijiste que no me alejara nunca más de ti—dijo con gracia, pero Annabeth sentía que su cara no podía estar más roja ni más caliente.

—¿Y qué hay de Hegde?—le advirtió.

Percy se rio.

—Acabo de salir del peor y más horrendo de los infiernos…— decía. —…comparado con eso un sátiro con un bate de beisbol no es lo peor que me pueda pasar—

Annabeth se rio.

—Además…— estrecho más la distancia pegando su cuerpo al suyo. —…aún nos queda una última batalla que librar—

Ese comentario basto para volver el aire frio, para recordarle a su mente el de miedo y dolor… el Olimpo verdadero era la última parada de su viaje, allí los esperaban ambos campamentos… enemigos en armas pero ahora en una misma causa, los dioses… con sus mentes en armonía y listos para pelear, Griegos y Romanos… unidos contra un enemigo común.

La gran batalla que decidirá el destino de nuestra era.

—Es cierto—pensó tristemente Annabeth.

Alzo la vista para verlo de nuevo, al ver su ojo vendado de nuevo quería llorar, pero resistió… ya no quería mostrar más tristeza porque el mismo le había dicho una vez que cada vez que sonreía hacia que su mundo brillara y le gustaba guardar en su mente esa imagen suya, así que sonrió.

—Aun si caemos…— murmuró. —…lo haremos juntos—

Percy frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso— aseveró para su sorpresa. —Vamos a ganar—

Annabeth abrió grandes los ojos ante su enorme determinación.

—Mandaremos a Gea de vuelta su sueño…— mientras decía esto la tomaba de su mano llevándola a su pecho. —…regresaremos todos juntos a casa—

Pudo ver en su mirada la misma valentía y seguridad que le demostró cuando colgaban de esa recamara en el subsuelo de Roma donde recuperaron la estatua de su madre, su rostro aun vendado casi parecía brillar de emoción.

—Y cuando volvamos, te llevare de paseo a la cabaña en Montauk— seguía diciendo, esta vez con un tono más amable. —Nadaremos en el mar bajo el sol del verano y comeremos malvaviscos al calor de la fogata de la tarde—

La sonrisa de Annabeth se ampliaba lentamente mientras oía tan hermosa propuesta.

—y en la noche ambos…— dejo de hablar en cuanto la vio, sus ojos grises tormentosos tan claros como una tormenta apunto de desatarse, su cabellera rubia desparramada de costado sobre su mejilla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose.

—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto.

Se puso nervioso, como si no supiera expresarse bien.

—Nada, es que…— balbuceó. —…eres tan hermosa—le dijo.

De inmediato ella unió sus labios con los suyos… fue un beso largo y suave pero lleno de afecto, pese a la batalla que se avecinaba en ese momento el mundo para ellos se encogió a esa cama, las heridas en sus cuerpos dejaron de dolerles sin sentir otra cosa más que la calidez de su amor hasta quedar dormidos plácidamente en el mismo.

Aun abrazados.

**O-o-o-o-O**

Desde la ventana redonda de la puerta unos ojos oscuros los vieron antes de retirarse al comedor, donde el resto de los tripulantes descansaban mientras el Argos II se aleja de Epiro, luego de cerrar las puertas de la muerte y darle un gran golpe a las fuerzas de Gea.

Todos reunidos en el comedor le preguntaron a Leo, a quien enviaron a ver como estaban.

—Estarán bien…— sonrió mostrando los dientes. —…mientras estén juntos—

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A ver qué puedo decir… oh, lo primero: ¡ESTAMOS A 3 SEMANAS DEL LANZAMIENTO DE "LA CASA DE HADES"! :D**

**En cuanto deduje "eso", "esto" se me vino a la mente… así que lo escribí XDDDDDDD (quizá un poco fantasioso :P)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, estos cortos emotivos no me salen tan bien que digamos, pero ustedes dirán :)**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
